


Unfair

by sunlightbender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apologies, Cuddles, Fights, M/M, Makeup, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightbender/pseuds/sunlightbender
Summary: Nico di Angelo loves his boyfriends, he really does, but sometimes, they can be really unfair. Every time they fight, it's always Jason and Percy against Nico. Always. Sometimes, feeling like your boyfriends just don't like you as much as they like each other.. it can be hard, and sex isn't always the solution to everything, even if Jason and Percy are convinced it is.





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin0203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin0203/gifts).



> For Robin0203, thank you for the prompt, which forced me to start writing! Thank you!
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to 'The Big Three(some), which was part of my 30 Days of Appreciating Nico di Angelo work, but you don't have to have read it to understand this.

"For the last time, Percy, I didn't move your damn ID badge!” Jason exclaimed loudly, clearly frustrated.

 

“Oh come on, Jason, you always move all of my stuff! I’ve told you a million times not to touch my things and yet I can never find anything because you keep moving stuff when you clean!” Percy yelled back as he glared at Jason, their bedroom being a complete mess since Percy had just been looking through everything in search of his ID badge.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have to clean up so much if you just kept your shit organized!” Jason retorted, Nico clearing his throat to get their attention, holding up Percy’s ID badge.

 

Percy’s expression changed to a sheepish, grateful look as he took the ID badge, putting it on, Nico speaking softly, “It was in the pocket of your jeans. You should have taken it out of your pocket and put it on the hooks Jason put up for us and Jason shouldn’t have put your pants in the wash without telling you. Now please, can you both stop fighting? You know I hate when you two fight.”

 

Jason sighed softly and nodded, ruffling Nico’s hair gently, Nico sighing softly. Being the peacemaker in this relationship was exhausting. Nico loved his boyfriends, he really did, but he hated how often they argued about silly things, and how often Nico was expected to pacify the situation without taking either of their sides and without upsetting anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

 “For gods’ sake, Percy, I just went out to buy a packet of ciggies, it’s really not a big deal. You know I’d have woken you up if there had been a monster attack!” Nico said as calmly as he could, though the thinly-veiled anger in his voice was peeking through.

 

Percy huffed, shaking his head and shouting in response, “No, Nico, I don’t know that! You know why? Because you never tell us anything! You can’t just leave without telling us! Back me up here, Jase!”

 

Jason nodded, humming in agreement, “It’s true, Nico. You can’t just leave like that in the middle of the night. It’s not fair on me and Percy. Honestly, it’s like you just don’t care about us.”

 

At that, Nico just fell silent. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Percy and Jason teamed up against him every time. No matter who he was arguing with, Jason and Percy would support each other, and Nico had had enough of it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was sick and fucking tired of Jason and Percy caring more about each other than they cared about him. If they really thought he didn’t care about them, so be it. He gave them a steely, but clearly upset look, just sighing and walking away to go sit in the other room.

 

* * *

 

The next week was one of the hardest weeks Nico had ever had to go through. Percy and Jason repeatedly came into the guest room, where Nico had decided to stay just to get a break from both of them. The first few times when they came into the room, Nico had been grateful, thinking that they’d apologize, but no. Neither of them did. Instead, they just tried to rub his thigh or whisper seductively to him in hopes of getting Nico to cave in and just have sex with them, putting the fight behind them.

 

Unfortunately, Nico wasn’t good at letting go of things, especially when he hadn’t gotten a single apology. If anything, it made him feel even shittier, like all that his boyfriends wanted from him was sex. That’s why, after a week of this bullshit, Nico just shadow travelled to the Underworld, deciding to spend some time in his dad’s castle there.

 

He enjoyed his alone time more than he’d like to admit. He was too hurt and upset with them to miss them as much as he usually did, but regardless, after nearly two weeks in the Underworld, he texted them to let them know he’d be returning back home the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

After what he had seen, Nico had basically been expecting Jason and Percy to have set up a seductive environment in attempts to once again, use sex to replace an apology. He was wrong.

 

Instead, Nico saw a giant blanket fort with a giant pillow nest inside it, Percy picking Nico up and carrying him inside of it, cuddling close and whispering apologies to him, kissing him gently, Jason joining them a moment later, actually giving Nico a heartfelt apology as well, handing him a warm mug of hot chocolate.

 

“Look, Nico… I’m sorry. Really. I was an ass to you, Percy and I both were. I mean… you being gone really showed us how much we need you to break apart our arguments. I’m really, really sorry for everything I said. And for trying to use sex to make you less mad at me. That was an asshole thing of me to do.” Jason said as he gently ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, Percy humming in agreement and nodding.

 

“Yeah. As much as I know me agreeing with Jason constantly is what led to this in the first place, I gotta agree with him one more time. I was an ass too. We were so busy trying to one-up each other, I guess… we just kind of forgot you deserve love and attention and respect too.” Percy whispered, a lot softer and more hesitant than Jason.

 

Nico smiled at them, gently kissing them both, “It’s okay. Well, it’s not but I accept your apologies. I love you guys. A lot. Even if you’re twats sometimes. No more teaming up against me all the time though, yeah?”

 

Percy relaxed and smiled at that, humming in agreement, “Deal. No more teaming up against you all the time. Except for now.” Percy said, exchanging a look with Jason, both of them getting to work blowing raspberries into the crook of Nico’s neck, peppering his face in kisses, making Nico squeal loudly in delight, laughing.

 

Usually, Nico hated when Jason and Percy teamed up against him, but this time, he supposed he didn’t mind.


End file.
